Zandalari
Einst reisten die Trolle vom Stamm der Zandalari zur Insel Yojamba im Schlingendorntal, um Hilfe im Kampf gegen den wiederauferstandenen Blutgott Hakkar und seine Priester der Atal'ai in Zul'Gurub zu erbitten. Blizzard Entertainment: Stamm der Zandalari Geführt werden sie von ihrem König Rastakhan, der seinen Sitz auf Zuldazar hat. Geschichte Der Stamm der Zandalar ist einer der ältesten bekannten Trollstämme, und manche behaupten, dies sei der Stamm, aus dem alle anderen Stämme hervorgegangen sind. Im lauf der Zeit formierten sich zwei unterschiedliche trollische Reiche, das der Amani und das der Gurubashi. Beide Reiche wuchsen und gediehen über Jahrtausende, bis zum Erscheinen der Nachtelfen. Im darauffolgenden Krieg unterlagen die beiden trollischen Reiche, denen somit nur noch der Ausweg ins Exil offen stand. In der Zeit nach der Spaltung der Welt versuchten die Gurubashi verzweifelt, erneut ihren Platz in der Welt zu finden. Auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, wie sie diese Krise überwinden konnten, wandten sich die Trolle dem wilden Blutgott Hakkar zu, auch genannt der Seelenschinder. Hakkar wurde zum erbarmungslosen Zentrum der trollischen Kultur, dem täglich immer größere Blutopfer dargebracht werden mussten, wenn die Trolle nicht den Zorn ihres Gottes spüren wollten. Und so kam es, dass sich die Trolle schließlich, als ihr Leid zu groß und die Opfer nicht mehr erträglich waren, in ihrer Verzweiflung gegen ihren finsteren Meister auflehnten. Die stärksten Stämme, darunter auch die Zandalar, schlossen sich zusammen, um Hakkar und seine getreuen Trollpriester zu vernichten, die Atal'ai. Gemeinsam gelang es den Trollen mit knapper Not, den Blutgott zu stürzen und die Atal'ai zu vertreiben... doch der Sieg kam zu einem bitteren Preis. Kurz nach dem Fall von Hakkar fiel auch das Reich der Gurubashi. Während der letzten Jahre haben die verbannten Atal'ai herausgefunden, dass Hakkars physische Form nur in der uralten und einst verlassenen Hauptstadt des Reiches der Gurubashi beschworen werden kann, in Zul Gurub. Unglücklicherweise waren die Priester bereits erfolgreich mit ihrem Unterfangen, Hakkar hervorzurufen – Berichte bestätigen die Gegenwart des gefürchteten Seelenschinders im Herz der Ruinen. Und so ist der Stamm der Zandalar an der Küste Azeroths gelandet, um sich Hakkar erneut entgegenzustellen. Allerdings ist der Blutgott bedeutend mächtiger geworden und hat sich einige Stämme zu Willen gemacht. Nun befehligt er sogar die Avatare der Urgötter – Fledermaus, Panther, Tiger, Spinne und Schlange. Da die Stämme uneins sind, mussten die Zandalar Helden aus Azeroths verschiedenartigen und ungleichen Völkern für den Kampf anwerben, um hoffentlich den Seelenschinder noch einmal besiegen zu können. http://www.wow-europe.com Gesellschaft thumb Über die Gesellschaft der Zandalari erzählt die Schriftrolle "Für Rat und König", die auf der Insel des Donners gefunden und gelesen werden kann. Sie ist Teil der Geschichtsbandreihe "Die Zandalariprophezeiung". Sie besagt: Die Gesellschaft der Zandalari ist über Jahrtausende hinweg eine unveränderte Hierarchie in Form eines Kastensystems geblieben. Hart arbeitende Bauern, Fischer und Handwerker bilden die Bauernkaste, das Rückgrat des Reiches. Die Ältesten der Zandalari sagen ihnen, was sie ernten sollen, wann sie pflanzen sollen und wie sie sich zu verhalten haben. Den Ältesten zu widersprechen hieße, den Göttern zu widersprechen, ein Vergehen, das mit Exil oder dem Tod geahndet wird. * Siehe dazu auch: Shadra'Zan (Alchemisten) Die Kriegerkaste der Zandalari steht über den Bauern und dient als Arm des Königs und Macht des Rates. Geschicklichkeit wird unter den Kriegern der Zandalari nicht geschätzt: Rohe Gewalt, von uralter Magie gestützt, ist der beliebteste Kampfstil. Die Gelehrten und die Priester diktieren jeden Aspekt der Zandalarigesellschaft bis ins kleinste Detail. Diese respektierten Bollwerke des Wissens, Meister der Magie und der Zwiesprache mit den Geistern, stehen auf den Schultern von fünfzehntausend Jahren gesammelten Wissens. Die höchstrangigen unter ihnen nehmen einen Platz im Rat von Zanchuli ein, der den König sowohl berät als auch dafür sorgt, dass jeder seiner Befehle ausgeführt wird. Der Rat wird vor jeder Schlacht oder größeren Entscheidung befragt. Auf einem goldenen Thron sitzt der große König Rastakhan, Herr über alle Zandalari. Von den Göttern der Zandalari selbst mit der Macht versehen, als ihre Stimme zu agieren, herrscht er seit über zweihundert Jahren. Wowhead: Für Rat und König Weg zur Mündigkeit Über den "Weg zur Mündigkeit" in der Gesellschaft der Zandalari erzählt eine Schriftrolle, die auf der Insel des Donners gefunden und gelesen werden kann. Sie ist Teil der Geschichtsbandreihe "Die Zandalariprophezeiung". Sie besagt: thumb|Zandalarischer [[Terrortroll (ConceptArt '17)]] Unter den Zandalari ist kein Platz für Schwäche. Stärke, Wildheit, Ausdauer, Macht: Das sind die Merkmale, an denen man Erfolg misst. Als Jugendliche müssen die männlichen Zandalari, die nicht zu Priestern oder Gelehrten erwählt wurden, dem Rat, dem König und den Göttern selbst ihre Stärke beweisen. Ein beliebiger Beweis körperlicher Stärke reicht aus. Wenn Kinder zu Erwachsenen werden, werden Turniere und Wettbewerbe abgehalten. Jugendliche bereiten sich in jahrelangem Training, Zwiesprache mit den Geistern und dem Tätowieren magischer Siegel in ihre Haut auf ihre Prüfungen vor. Ein üblicher Ritus ist es, zu einer der brutalen, bestienbeherrschten Inseln nahe der Hauptstadt zu reisen, um ein wildes Tier zu stehlen oder zu zähmen. Die niederen Trollvölker haben ihre eigenen, bescheideneren Versionen dieser Tradition. Aber das Beherrschen eines Ravasaurus oder Raptors ist nichts gegen die Macht, die das Beherrschen eines Teufelssauriers oder Terrorhorns verlangt. Wowhead: Weg zur Mündigkeit Religion Über die Verbindung der Zandalari zu den Loa berichtet die Schriftrolle "Die Schatten des Loa", die auf der Insel des Donners gefunden und gelesen werden kann. Sie ist Teil der Geschichtsbandreihe "Die Zandalariprophezeiung". Sie besagt: Die Zandalari beten zu "Loa", mächtigen Geistern, die schon zu einer Zeit vor den Titanen Teil der Welt waren. Es gibt zahllose Loa, von denen die meisten schwach, manche jedoch sehr mächtig sind. Die meisten von ihnen sind formlos, andere haben die Gestalt von Tieren oder Kreaturen. Zandalarifamilien beten oft zu ihren eigenen Familien-Loa, Städte haben oft ihre eigenen örtlichen Loa und die größten Loa werden vom ganzen Land verehrt. Mächtige, erleuchtete Zandalari können nach ihrem Tod zu Loa werden – so zumindest der Glaube. Diese Geister sind ein zentraler Aspekt der Weltanschauung der Zandalari: Wie die Loa sagen, so tun die Zandalari. Wowhead: Die Schatten des Loa Zu den sechs größten Loa der Zandalari gehören Pa'ku, Gonk, Kimbul und Akunda, sowie Krag'wa und Bwonsamdi. Zu ihren Ehren wurde tief innerhalb von Dazar'alor eine Kammer geschaffen, die von ihren treuesten Anhängern bewacht wird. Wowhead: Die Schlacht von Dazar'alor - Konklave der Auserwählten Bestattungsriten right Während des letzten Zeitalters des Rates der Stämme brach eine Blutseuche aus, die Tausende Trolle hinwegraffte. Es wurde entschieden, dass die Körper der Toten, die zu verseucht waren, um sie gemäß den Bräuchen zu bestatten, stattdessen verbrannt und in speziellen Urnen aufbewahrt werden würden. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde diese Art der Beisetzung unter den Zandalari zum üblichen Bestattungsritual. Archäologen können unter den Zandalari-Artefakten auch eine solche Urne des Übergangs rekonstruieren. WoW: Cataclysm * Siehe auch: "Zul'Gurub: Rückkehr nach Zul'Gurub" * Siehe auch: "Zul'Aman: Die neugruppierten Amani" * Siehe auch: "Offizieller Trailer: Cataclysm - Patch 4.1: Rise of the Zandalari" auf YouTube Aufstieg der Zandalari (Patch 4.1.) In vergangenen Zeiten half der Stamm der Zandalar, zu dem die weisen und gelehrten Ahnen der Trolle zählten, der Horde und der Allianz heldenhaft dabei, die finsteren Aktivitäten ihrer Brüder in Zul'Gurub und Zul'Drak zu unterbinden. Doch das Chaos, das der vor kurzem hereingebrochene Kataklysmus auslöste, hat die Sichtweise der Zandalari auf die Welt und die aussterbenden Überbleibsel ihres Volkes verändert. Angeführt von einem mysteriösen Propheten, der nur als Zul bekannt ist, haben die Zandalari einen Aufruf an die bedrängten Trollvölker von Azeroth gesandt: Sie sollen sich zu einem einzigen, mächtigen Imperium vereinigen und so ihr Volk vor dem Aussterben bewahren. Bis jetzt sind die Trolle der Gurubashi und der Amani dem Ruf gefolgt und haben von den Zandalari Unterstützung erhalten, sodass sie ihre Hauptstädte in Zul'Gurub und Zul'Aman wieder aufbauen konnten. Aber nicht alle Trolle haben die ehrgeizige Vision der Zandalari von einem neuen Trollimperium so eifrig übernommen. Vol'jin und sein Stamm der Dunkelspeere sind gegen die Kriegstreiberei, die von Zul vertreten wird. Um die wachsenden Streitmächte der Gurubashi und Amani daran zu hindern, Azeroth ins Chaos zu stürzen, hat Vol'jin seine Kameraden in der Horde und selbst Mitglieder der Allianz um Hilfe gebeten. Wenn die Kampagne der Dunkelspeere fehlschlägt, wird ein neues Trollimperium aufsteigen und den Krieg in eine Welt tragen, die bereits von Leid und Zwietracht befallen ist. Vorschau auf Patch 4.1: Aufstieg der Zandalari Patch-Beschreibung Die Tage, in denen große Trollimperien sich über das gesamte alte Kalimdor erstreckten, sind längst Geschichte. Jahrtausende der Kriege und inneren Zerrissenheit haben diese Nationen ihrer Macht, ihrer Ländereien und ihres Ruhmes beraubt. Während Azeroth sich von der Verwüstung des Kataklysmus erholt, steht den zerrissenen Trollstämmen eine trostlosen Zukunft bevor. Diese finsteren Zeiten haben die Trolle der Zandalari, den historisch weisen und gelehrten Stamm, aus dem alle Trolle hervorgegangen sind, zu drastischen Handlungen getrieben. Sie haben einen waghalsigen Kreuzzug begonnen, um ihr Volk zu retten, indem sie alle Trolle zu einem einzigen, mächtigen Imperium zusammenführen. Mit Hilfe der Zandalari werden die gefallenen Hauptstädte der Stämme der Gurubashi und der Amani – Zul'Gurub und Zul'Aman – bereits wieder aufgebaut, und die Streitmächte werden auf eine blutige Kampagne vorbereitet, um ihr Territorium auszudehnen. Vol'jin und seine Dunkelspeertrolle sind jedoch nicht mit den Zandalari verbündet. Sie haben geschworen, ihren Kameraden in der Horde beizustehen – und selbst mit der Allianz zu arbeiten – wenn die Trolle einen neuen Krieg auf Azeroth anfangen. Bald könnte Vol’jin sein Versprechen einlösen müssen, denn wenn die Gurubashi und die Amani sich selbst überlassen werden, wird die Welt die legendäre Stärke und Wildheit der uralten Trollimperien wieder kennenlernen. Patch 4.1: Trailer für „Aufstieg der Zandalari“ enthüllt Eine Bedrohung wird heimlich bekämpft Mit großer Umsicht hat Vol'jin Abgesandte der Dunkelspeere in die Hauptstädte Sturmwind und Orgrimmar geschickt, um alle fähigen Abenteurer aufzurufen, die neuesten Bedrohungen zu untersuchen, die den Dschungel des Schlingendorntals heimgesucht haben. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Der Stamm der Gurubashi greift mit neugewonnenen Kräften im ganzen Schlingendorntal um sich. Die Spieler werden die Möglichkeit haben, brandneue Einzelspieler-Quests für Stufe 85 im Schlingendorntal zu entdecken, wobei sie herausfinden können, was für Prüfungen ihnen bevorstehen – die Anführer der Gurubashi sind weiterhin fast unversehrt und durch den neuen Bund mit den Zandalari wieder an der Macht. Unterwegs werden die Spieler einer frechen Geisterflüsterin der Dunkelspeere namens Bwemba helfen, den unglaublichen Hemet Nesingwary aufspüren und im dampfenden Dschungel des Schlingendorntals auf viele der neuen Bosse aus Zul'Gurub treffen. Als Belohnung für die Hilfestellung bei den Problemen im Schlingendorntal gibt es unter anderem ein knuddeliges Panther-Haustier, um das ihr euch kümmern könnt. Spieler sollten Vol'jins Gesandte in Orgrimmar oder dem Hafen von Sturmwind aufsuchen, um sich ins Abenteuer zu stürzen. Seltene Reittiere und mehr Wie bei den ursprünglichen Versionen von Zul’Gurub und Zul’Aman werden die Spieler eine Chance bekommen, seltene Reittiere zu erbeuten. Der schnelle zulianische Panther und der gepanzerte Razzashiraptor befinden sich in Zul’Gurub, während der Kampfbär der Amani verdient werden kann, indem die ersten vier Bosse von Zul’Aman innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitlimits getötet werden. Die Interessen der Zandalari stimmen nicht mehr länger mit den euren überein. Vol’jin braucht eure Hilfe, um diese Machtspiele zu beenden. Werdet ihr die Herausforderung annehmen? WoW: Mists of Pandaria Mit World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria verbündeten sich die Zandalari mit den Mogu von Pandaria, um den Donnerkönig erneut zur Herrschaft zu verhelfen. Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig Die Streitkräfte der Zandalari beginnen ab World of Warcraft Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig damit, die Küsten Pandarias zu erkunden, um den perfekten Landeort für ihre Invasion zu finden. Die Zandalari können in der Krasarangwildnis, der Schreckensöde, der Tonlongsteppe, dem Jadewald und auf dem Kun-Lai-Gipfel gefunden werden. 1-2 Spieler sollten mit den Zandalarispähern fertig werden können, während voraussichtlich eine vollständige Gruppe aus 5 Spielern benötigt wird, um die Kriegshetzer der Zandalari zu besiegen. Die Kriegshetzer gewähren Handwerksmaterialien, Rufzuwachs, einen Erfolg und sogar eine Chance auf eines von drei neuen seltenen Reittieren! Blizzard Entertainment: WoW PTR Patch 5.2 Mehr über die Hintergründe der Zandalari kann man aus vier Schriftrollen erlesen, die über die Insel des Donners verteilt gefunden werden können. Sie bilden zusammen "Die Zandalariprophezeiung". WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth treffen die Abenteurer der Horde das mächtige Zandalariimperium mit seiner beeindruckenden Hauptstadt Zuldazar auf dem Inselkontinent von Zandalar. Die Trolle der Zandalari glauben, dass sie besser sind als andere, doch für einige andere Trollstämme sind sie nur aussterbende Relike. Aussage: Sprecher der Gluthauer. Zone: Terrasse der Sprecher, Zuldazar (19.05.2018) Die Zandalari sind ein stolzes Volk, dessen Ursprünge in die Frühzeit von Azeroth zurückreichen. Ihre tapferen Krieger reiten auf Dinosauriern in die Schlacht. Ihr Reich gebietet über eine der stolzesten Flotten der Welt. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für Wogen der Rache (11.03.2019) Als Verbündetes Volk thumb Feindliche Übergriffe an ihren Grenzen sowie Unruhen im Rat haben die Grundfesten des Königreiches erschüttert. Mit der Wiederherstellung des Gleichgewichts in Zandalar können die Helden der Horde diesen mächtigen neuen Verbündeten gewinnen. Spieler der Horde können die Zandalaritrolle mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1.5 als eines der Verbündeten Völker freischalten. Dabei können sie eine Reihe von Quests abschließen, um dieses Volk als Verbündete der Horde zu gewinnen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Zandalaritrolle können auch Paladine werden! Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2018 - What's Next Panel: Zusammenfassung! Ihre Volksfähigkeiten drehen sich vor allem um ihre Liebe zu den Loa und den Dinosauriern. Ihre Druidengestalten sind ebenfalls stark von den Dinosauriern beeinflusst, mit denen sie zusammenleben. Mit ihrer Traditionsrüstung tragen sie die vollständige Pracht der Zandalari zur Schau – natürlich auf dem Rücken ihres neuen Dinosaurierreittiers. * Fraktion: Horde * Sprache: Zandali * Verfügbare Klassen: Druide, Jäger, Magier, Mönch, Paladin, Priester, Schurke, Schamane, Krieger * Mount: Terrorhorn der Zandalari * Besonderheit: eigene Druiden- und Totem-Modelle, aufrechte Haltung * Freischaltung: Ehrfürchtiger Ruf bei Zandalariimperium & erweiterte Kriegskampagne abgeschlossen * Volksfähigkeiten: ** Regenerier’n: Konzentriert euch, um euch über eine kurze Zeitspanne rasch zu heilen. ** Umarmung der Loa: Huldigt einem Loa und erlangt seine Gunst. ** Goldene Stadt: Erbeutet zusätzliches Gold von Monstern. ** Sturzflug des Pterrordax: Ruft einen Pterrordax herbei, der euch auf den Boden hinunterträgt. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Anmerkungen der Entwickler * Die Zandalartrolle zu spielbaren Völkern zu machen hat etwas länger gedauert, als es bei den anderen Rassen der Fall war. Dadurch, dass es sich um aufrechtstehende Trolle handelt, konnten nicht einfach die bereits bekannten Knochenstrukturen benutzt werden. * Zandalartrolle bekommen ihre ganz eigenen Druidengestalten. Die Reisegestalt wird ein Raptor sein. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Interview mit Jay Gill, Alex Afrasiabi und Shani Edwards (09.11.2017) * Die dazugehörige Ruffraktion ist das Zandalariimperium. Galerie Zandalari BLZCon 2018 802793.jpg|Zandalari als Verbündetes Volk (BlizzCon 2018) Zandalari BLZCon 673016.jpg|Zandalari als Spielercharaktere (WoW: Battle for Azeroth) Zandalari BLZCon 2018 802794.jpg|Spielbare Klassen (BlizzCon 2018) Zandalari BLZCon 2018 802795.jpg|Volksfähigkeiten (BlizzCon 2018) Zandalari BLZCon 2018 802796.jpg|Volksreittier: Terrorhorn der Zandalari (BlizzCon 2018) Zandalari Druids BLZCon 2018 802797.jpg|Druidengestalten für Zandalari-Trolldruiden (BlizzCon 2018) Quelle Kategorie:Fraktionen Zandalar Kategorie:Schlingendorntal NSC Kategorie:Zandalar NSC Kategorie:Zandalari Kategorie:Fraktion: Horde Kategorie:Volk: Trolle Kategorie:Verbündete Völker